


Wakanda Rituals

by Perversions



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: (for Erik's friends sake), Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass to Mouth, Barbed Penis, Breeding, Breeding Bench, Cousin Incest, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Hunting, Incest, King T'Challa (Marvel) - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Negotiations, Omega Erik, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sneaky Erik, T'Charik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Erik was not a standard omega. He hated the rituals of Wakanda and what they were supposed to do for the alphas in the kingdom. He was part of a resistance to break the rituals chains. But when the time comes for King T'Challa to choose a mate, Erik is picked one of the omegas grouped together for a chance to be selected.Erik wouldn't let T'Challa get a chance to get close to doing so.





	Wakanda Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to [Mimi](https://twitter.com/Dekadai1) for requesting _another_ T'Charik fic from me! Thank you so much for trusting me again for such a thing. And a double thanks for your help an input! I wouldn't have been able to adjust it until you were happy with it. You are absolutely amazing. ♥

From where Erik was in the woods, he could hear the crowd cheering.

There wasn’t much time left.

He scratched at the collar around his neck. Each attempt he made at removing it sent a shock through him. It was no use. The collar was stuck around his neck tightly, designed to not be removed except by the King himself. Erik was stuck in this hell. What made it worse was the ridiculously scratchy loincloths that they were forced to wear, leaving their chests exposed. Erik had seen many female omegas in the same thing, forced to expose themselves more than the men. None of this would change until the King had chosen a mate.

But that mate wouldn’t be him.

Erik wouldn’t allow Wakanda’s King to claim him as his mate.

While the other omegas focused on either hiding or running as far away as they could from the main event, Erik was doing something else. He focused more on preparing a trap for the King. The sooner he trapped him, the sooner he would be able to stop this ruthless tradition. The rebellion would do their best to end it once and for all.

Breaking a vine with his teeth, Erik tied the last part of his trap. He moved back to view it and admire his work. It wouldn’t do much to hold the King down, but it would slow him down. Erik needed that so that he could use the sleep dart he smuggled in. He checked his pocket to make that he still had it. Knowing that he hadn’t lost it filled him with relief.

Now, he needed to lure the King into position.

Erik carefully listened to his surroundings. He could still hear the crowd cheering for their King to find a suitable mate. Every leaf that rustled had Erik on edge. From the corner of his eye, he saw another omega running past.

Was that omega running from the King? Did that mean he was nearby?

He was ready for him.

A snarl reached his ears and Erik jumped. As he looked around, Erik tried to find where the King was. It took all his willpower to not reach for the dart and use it right away. The King could easily dodge the dart the moment he tossed it. But the last thing he would allow was to be taken by surprise. Another snarl went off and Erik looked in the trees.

Yellow eyes peered down at him through the darkness. T’Challa dropped down onto the ground in a crouch, stalking Erik.

“And what is a little omega like you doing standing here? You are taking the fun out of hunting you down,” T’Challa started.

Erik stared T’Challa down. The alpha King was circling, and he followed him. The one thing he learned was that he should never turn his back on an alpha, especially one that was in a rut. It was a sure-fire way of being pinned down and fucked senseless. With each turn, Erik could tell that T’Challa was becoming irritated. If he came here looking for an easy omega, then he had come to the wrong part of the forest.

“You smell different than the others,” T’Challa commented. He narrowed his eyes at Erik. “I’m not sure if I like it.”

“Well, I don’t smell like this to please you. Why don’t you run along to one of the other omegas in the forest? I’m sure their smell would be more tolerable for you,” Erik replied.

T’Challa grinned. “It seems that you are not so content to follow the trend, I see. And why is that, my little omega?”

Erik bared his teeth. They weren’t as sharp as T’Challa’s but he could do damage if he needed to. “Because I’m not some pawn for you to fuck and breed.”

The way T’Challa chuckled unnerved Erik. It felt like there was a plan in the works that he didn’t know about.

“My dear little omega—you speak as if you have a choice.”

That was where T’Challa was wrong.

He had a choice and Erik was going to show it.

Erik waited for T’Challa to lunge towards him. He jumped aside and rolled until he was back on his feet. There was no time to wonder just how much space was between him and T’Challa. If he didn’t move fast, then there would be no escaping. As he ran through the forest, Erik could feel T’Challa breathing down his neck. For an omega, he knew he was fast.

But T’Challa was an alpha. He was much faster than Erik could ever hope.

That didn’t stop Erik from trying. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. Tree branches threatened to slap him in the face and Erik knocked them away. The path he had paved out was full of rocks and upraised roots. Erik wanted to use them to trip T’Challa up. With luck, T’Challa would be so focused on chasing him that he would make mistakes.

In the distance, Erik could see the trap he had laid. If he moved quicker, then he could make it.

T’Challa would fall into his trap.

Erik leaped over his trap and rolled once his feet touched the ground. He stood up, spinning around to watch T’Challa. The King was ten feet away from the trap. Then he was eight feet away, then five. Before he could touch the trap, T’Challa stopped.

His nostrils flared as he smelled the air. T’Challa snarled as he looked at Erik’s hidden trap. He walked around it, eyeing Erik as he did so. “You are a clever one. However, did you truly think that I would fall for such a thing?”

Erik cursed. He had hoped that T’Challa was so focused on hunting that he wouldn’t have noticed it. He still had the sleep dart hidden on his person. If he wanted to, he could use it and see if it would increase his chances.

But that chance was slim. Was it worth taking it?

“You seem to be miles away, little one. You have more important things to worry about than what’s in your head,” T’Challa reminded.

 _Screw it_ , Erik thought.

Taking the dart from his pocket, he threw it towards T’Challa. Erik thought that he had done it fast enough for the King not to react in time. His hopes were dashed away when T’Challa caught it between his fingers. The alpha stared at the dart, sniffing at the tip. He snarled as he realized what it was, glaring at Erik.

“You really thought that this would work on me?” T’Challa asked. “You’re a brave one, my little omega—brave, but extremely foolish.”

“It’s better than being some willing mate for you to breed,” Erik spat back. “If you want me, you’re gonna need to fight.”

A purr rumbled in T’Challa’s chest. It sickened Erik. The King was pleased by this. Instead of getting a docile omega, he was going to try to get Erik. But he wouldn’t go down without a fight. T’Challa would need to work hard to win.

Before Erik had a chance to register what was happening, T’Challa lunged for him. Erik easily dodged him, rolling on the ground until he stood up. As he started to run, he could feel the wind by his ankles from where T’Challa almost grabbed him. His heart was pounding in his ears as he ran. Erik wanted to look back to see how close the King was to him, but it would be foolish. Doing so would trigger Erik’s deep-rooted omega instincts. He would lay down and go belly up for T’Challa without putting up a real fight. And he didn’t want that.

No matter how far he ran, though, he knew that T’Challa was always close by. There would be moments where he would feel the wind whipping behind him from the King’s claws or feel his breath against the back of his neck. No matter how tired Erik got, he kept running. He wouldn’t give in to T’Challa so easily. T’Challa needed to fight for this.

Erik had managed to turn them around to head back towards his trap. He wanted one more shot of trapping T’Challa. Right now, his alpha instincts should have him riled up. He should be blinded by the primal urge to mate and hunt. If done correctly, Erik could use that to his advantage.

He had to try.

He absolutely had to try.

Erik was four meters away from his trap when he felt T’Challa take hold of him. He felt T’Challa tug at his collar and pulled hard. He grabbed hold of it to keep himself from choking. The King was growling in his ear as he dragged him back. Erik fought and tried to free himself from T’Challa’s hold.

“You really thought you would get away from me?” T’Challa asked.

Erik choked on his words as he tried to say something. His lungs were tightening up the more T’Challa pulled him back. He reached back to try and break free of T’Challa’s grip. It seemed to him that the grip was getting tighter and tighter.

T’Challa leaned forward until his lips were near his ear. “You’re nothing more than an omega meant for me to fuck and breed.”

With another choke, Erik tried one more time to break free from T’Challa grasp. He was finally released and pushed forward. Stumbling, Erik tried to swallow his breath, trying to get away from T’Challa. He never realized he stepped into his own trap. The rope wrapped around his ankle, immediately pulling him up into the air. The wind was knocked out of him as he hung upside down. He had become a prize for T’Challa to take for his own.

And with the way T’Challa looked at him, he thought the exact same thing.

“You are going to learn your place, my little omega,” T’Challa warned.

He held up the dart that Erik had thrown at him earlier. Erik stared at the tiny thing as he swung back and forth. He knew what was going to happen.

The prick of the dart registered first. Erik never saw T’Challa throw it. There was so much sleeping powder in it that it immediately made Erik drowsy. His vision was swimming as he tried to focus on everything around him. He swore that he saw two T’Challa’s standing before him. When he felt T’Challa touch him, Erik flinched as he tried to pull away.

T’Challa hushed him. “Relax, my sweet omega. I will take care of you.”

Erik hated how quickly he passed out.

* * *

He woke up to the sounds of people cheering loudly.

It was difficult for Erik to open his eyes. When he could, his vision was swimming and he could only see a blurry blob in front of him. Erik closed his eyes and shook his head to try and restore his vision. Upon doing so, he wished that he hadn’t.

He could see that he was in the arena they had released him and the other omegas from. The stands were filled with alphas who were screaming for some action. There were a few of them already fucking an omega or two in the stands. They didn’t care where they were. The view had him sick to his stomach. He tried to move, but his body was sluggish from the sleep dart T’Challa had hit him with.

The King’s mother stepped forward, raising her hands. Immediately, the crowd went silent. No one dared to make a sound and they had stopped fucking around with each other.

“My children,” Ramonda said. Her voice boomed, echoing in the arena. “The long night has finally come to an end. My son, King T’Challa has chosen a mate!” The arena cheered at the announcement. “As per Wakanda’s tradition, he will breed his chosen one in front of you all. He will not stop until his new mate is bred and filled with his future children.”

The crowd’s cheering was even louder. Erik could feel his blood growing cold from the prospect of what was going to happen. The sleep serum was slowly wearing off, but it wasn’t wearing fast enough. Erik tried looking around to see where T’Challa was, hoping that expecting him would make it easier. He finally found him on his throne, staring down at him. He had a hungry look in his eyes. Erik wouldn’t be able to stand a chance.

“My son,” Ramonda said, turning to him, “are you ready to breed with your chosen one?”

T’Challa let out a deep purr. “I am.”

“Then go—bred with your new mate.”

T’Challa stood and stepped down from his throne. Erik strained as he tried to get away from him. However, it was impossible. He was stuck here, at T’Challa’s mercy.

He would have rather be dead.

“What is wrong, my sweet omega? Are you nervous?” T’Challa asked. At Erik’s snarl, he chuckled. “Do not worry, my little one. We will have a good time together and then we shall go home. It is there that we shall rest.”

Erik growled. “I will not bow so easily to _you.”_

T’Challa chuckled. “That is exactly what I want, my love.”

Before Erik could retort, T’Challa pulled him into a kiss. He forced his way down Erik’s throat, keeping his jaw open so that his tongue could freely explore his mouth. It was degrading to feel how T’Challa was claiming him. What made it worse was that Erik would be unable to stop him. His limbs still felt heavy, even worse as T’Challa’s free hand roamed his body. His ass was grabbed and squeezed, pulling a tiny sound from him.

“Well now, it seems that you like that, hm?” T’Challa continued to squeeze at Erik’s ass, giving it a small smack. “Your hips are quite wide. You will have no trouble giving birth to our children.”

Erik snarled and attempted to bite T’Challa’s hand.

The King pulled his hand back, glaring down at him. “It seems that you will take some time to break. No matter—we have ways of putting you in your place.” T’Challa looked at his mother and nodded.

Ramonda nodded as well and snapped her fingers. A guard stepped forward with a muzzle in his hands. The sight of it was enough for Erik to remain still. He had seen other omegas wearing them. It was a way to keep them in place when they were weaned off their collars. When they were completely broken in by their alphas and swore to never bite or run away, they were free of both things. Erik had feared when he would be like one of them.

“There now. Let’s get this on you for now, my omega.” T’Challa had no trouble slipping the muzzle onto Erik. The sleep serum was still slowing him down. “Ah, there we go. Doesn’t that look lovely on you?”

“I’m going to make you regret this,” Erik warned. “The moment I can, you’re dead.”

T’Challa smiled. “That is a challenge I can’t wait to see. But first, our people have come for a show. It would be rude of us to not give them what they want.”

Erik had no choice in the matter.

He grunted as T’Challa moved him into the perfect position. His ass was up in the air as his cheek pressed into the ground. The metal of the muzzle dug into his cheek, but he refused to complain about it. T’Challa wouldn’t hear how much it hurt. Smooth hands moved over his ass and pulled the loincloth Erik wore aside, spreading his ass cheeks wide so that a good look could be seen of his hole. It was embarrassing.

A gasp left him as he felt T’Challa’s tongue against his hole. Erik muttered to himself about how disgusting it was that the King would do such a thing. But the crowd loved seeing him take control of his omega. They cheered and roared as T’Challa ate Erik out, diving his tongue deep into his hole. Despite how numb his body felt, Erik could tell that his own cock was growing hard from the sensation. When it was half hard, T’Challa wrapped a hand around him, stroking him slowly.

“G-get off me…!”

“But you’re enjoying this so much,” T’Challa commented. He stroked Erik’s dick more. “I’ve never had an omega who leaked this much.” A groan left him, and Erik wanted to throw up. “I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

Erik squeezed his eyes shut. It would only be a matter of time before he had to accept his fate.

T’Challa continued to eat his ass, digging his tongue in as deep as it could go. His hand continued to stroke Erik’s cock until he had a nice puddle of pre-cum in his hand. As if that didn’t make matters worse, Erik could feel his hole getting wetter, preparing itself for T’Challa’s dick. It was embarrassing, and he had almost hoped that he ran and hid like the other omegas. The feeling was returning in his arms. If Erik held out for a little while longer, he could fight back and turn the tides.

He groaned as T’Challa grabbed him by his hair and lifted him up. T’Challa held onto him with an arm around his waist. Erik struggled to pull away as he was brought closer to the breeding bench waiting for him. The moment they strapped him down, Erik wouldn’t stand a chance.

It was time to fight back.

The feeling in Erik’s limbs had returned enough for him to swing a fist at T’Challa. He could feel his knuckles connect with T’Challa’s cheek. It was a swell of pride knowing that he finally hit him. It was enough for the King to drop him to the ground. The crowd went silent and that filled Erik with even more pride. He struggled to get to his feet, raising his arms immediately to block anything T’Challa may throw at him.

After T’Challa finally recovered and realized what had happened, he became angry. He glared at Erik, baring his teeth at him. “You have made the wrong mistake here, _omega.”_

“You won’t get me again, T’Challa,” Erik bit back. “You want me? You’re gonna need to fight more for it.”

T’Challa lunged for him, swinging his fist. Erik had managed to dodge it just in time, but the follow up hit him square in the chin. He stumbled back and rolled out of the way before T’Challa could connect a hit again. They exchanged blows with each other, dodging and connecting fists with different body parts. The longer they fought, the more the crowd cheered. They were just as thirsty for a fight as they were for a breeding show.

It was difficult for Erik to keep up, but he did. The feeling returned to his limbs and he was able to go after T’Challa just as fast. But T’Challa was faster. As an alpha, he was built stronger and faster than Erik could only train to be.

But Erik wouldn’t give up.

He wouldn’t.

“I’ve had enough of this.” T’Challa snarled.

T’Challa managed to push through Erik’s next few hits until he could grip him by the back of his head. Erik clawed at T’Challa’s hand to try and break free from his hold. Every hit that he tried to deliver was returned to him. It felt like he was punching the surface of a rock, but Erik refused to give up.

His head spun as he was slammed down onto a hard surface. It took him a moment to register that it was the breeding bench. As soon as he realized where he was, Erik struggled to get free but T’Challa had such a firm grip on him that he couldn’t break away. Other guards stepped forward and strapped his limbs to the bench. In seconds, they had him tied down, unable to get free.

He was at T’Challa’s mercy.

“Are you comfortable?” T’Challa asked. At Erik’s snarl, he chuckled. “Don’t worry, my love. We will be home soon.”

Erik flinched away when T’Challa touched his shoulder. T’Challa’s hand moved down and down his body until he reached his ass. He ripped the cloth off Erik’s body, exposing him to everyone. Fingers teased Erik’s hole, just the pads of T’Challa’s fingers until he dared to push one in.

“Oh? What is this?” His finger dived deeper into Erik, stroking his walls. “Did you get this wet just from fighting with me?”

Erik could feel his face burning hot. It was embarrassing to admit how easy he could get wet after a fight. Whenever he trained with other omegas, Erik needed to disappear into his room for hours to get himself off. He didn’t want anyone else to smell his arousal, especially an alpha. But now T’Challa was showing his weakness off to _everyone._

T'Challa groaned. “Your insides are so wet and open for me. You should have no problems taking in three of my fingers, hm? Would you like to try that?”

“Fuck… _off,”_ Erik bit out.

“You are such a strange omega, little one,” T’Challa commented. “So many omegas would be so happy to fall all over me, let me chase them down for the thrill of the hunt, but you are the complete opposite.” He pulled his finger out and pushed it back in just as slowly. “You would rather roll over and fight than to take all that I have to offer you.”

Erik snarled. He didn’t like how casually T’Challa was speaking to him while his finger was in his ass. “Cause what you have to offer is _bullshit.”_

“Oh? And why is that?” T’Challa questioned. “Why is it that what I can give you is ‘bullshit’?”

“What do you think?!” Erik turned his head to glare at T’Challa. “You pick up omegas left and right, checking to see which one is strong enough to hold your kittens! It’s like we’re nothing more than a breeding tool for you and other alphas to use!”

T’Challa thought about what Erik said. His free fingers tapped against the breeding bench. Erik had never seen such a thoughtful look on his face. For a moment, he thought that T’Challa would reconsider all that he was doing. It would have been preferable if he let Erik go.

Without warning him, T’Challa pushed two more of his fingers into Erik. Erik was embarrassed by the sound that ripped through him. As much as he didn’t want this, his body wanted what it wanted. And right now, Erik’s body wanted more of T’Challa’s appendages in him. He had no control over his body as he arched his back, trying to get his King to push his fingers in further.

It didn’t go unnoticed by T’Challa. He let out a pleased purr as his eyes wandered Erik’s body. His fingers curled, pressing against the spot he knew that would make his omega purr for him. And, as he expected, Erik did just that, letting loose a purr that had T’Challa moaning.

“I’m going to have so much fun with you, my little omega. By the end of this, you’ll only know my cock and how good it feels in your tight little hole.”

Erik whined. He looked out over the crowd as they watched what happened below them. They had returned to their usual fucking, the view serving only to rile them up more. They were frantic as they fucked each other, glancing to Erik and T’Challa as they fooled around. They were enjoying what they were doing and watching.

Disgusting.

The crowd went silent as a disturbance occurred. Erik raised his head and felt relief rush through him.

His own little resistance had arrived to try and save him from his fate. They had managed to avoid being rounded up to be part of this event. It wasn’t part of the resistance’s plan for Erik to be captured. However, they weren’t one to miss an opportunity. They were all equipped to be prepared for it to happen. Now, they were here to protect him, ready to stop this horrendous ritual from even happening.

T’Challa snarled. He pulled his fingers out of Erik and ran to aid his personal alpha soldiers assigned to him. Erik could feel his arousal dying down and couldn’t be happier about it. While he tugged at his restraints to get free, he watched his companions. They fought hard against the other Alphas. Like himself, they trained to be just as strong as them, if not stronger. The unfortunate thing about the ritual was that it empowered the alphas around the King. His pheromones filled the air and they sucked it into their lungs. Somehow, it made them more powerful and faster.

So, it was no surprise that the omegas were overpowered, weapons aimed at their throats.

The King stood above them, panting heavily. His fists were clenched hard, claws digging into his palms. “How foolish were you all to do this? Are you aware of the treasonous crime you have just committed on this sacred land?”

“What should we do with them?” Okoye asked. “If you wish, my King, we will go ahead and kill them—we will show to all other omegas what happens when they decide to desecrate the ritual!”

“No!” Erik shouted. Everyone was looking at him, but he couldn’t care. His embarrassment was gone for the sake of his companions. Their survival was more important than anything else. “Don’t… don’t do it.”

T’Challa stared at Erik and there was a glimmer in his eyes. He caught on to what was happening. “Something tells me that you are attached to these omegas. Do you know them?”

Erik didn’t want to answer him. If he did, then he would use it to his advantage. If he didn’t, then they were doomed and would die. “Yes…” he gritted out.

“That is such a noble thing for your friends to do,” T’Challa commented. “Not many omegas would be so bold as to do what they did today. You must be proud of them for their courage.”

He was, but Erik wouldn’t dare admit that. T’Challa already had enough ammunition against him and didn’t need more.

T’Challa caught on quickly, though. He crossed his arms as he thought. Instead of looking at the omegas, he was watching Erik. He was looking for any kind of remorse or check if Erik would beg for his friend’s survival. T’Challa tapped his finger against his bicep as he considered everything further.

“Kill them,” he ordered.

_What?_

“No!” Erik shouted.

“Do your worst!” one of the omegas shouted. “You may kill us, but there will be other omegas. There will be others who don’t bend to your society and what you do, _King_ T’Challa!”

“Keep quiet!” Okoye ordered, kicking the omega’s side.

Erik couldn’t let anything like this happen. The resistance needed to live on if they wanted to try and break the chain. He swallowed his pride to speak. “T’Challa, please… Spare them for me…”

T’Challa eyed him. “You care a lot about them, don’t you?”

“I… I do,” Erik answered. He continued to tell himself that this was for the resistance. They would survive for his sake and change society.

“Interesting…” T’Challa moved closer to the breeding bench. He knelt before it, hooking his fingers into Erik’s muzzle. “What would you do for them? Would you yield to me and become my mate? Your servitude for their life—that sounds like a fair trade, don’t you agree?”

Erik wanted to bite T’Challa’s hand if he could. He needed to think of the lives of his companions. They would be the future. Closing his eyes, Erik took in a deep breath. “I’ll do it…”

T’Challa gripped his chin tighter. “Louder. I want our people to know what you said.”

This was embarrassing. Erik looked out over the crowd. They were watching him, waiting for his response. All their attentions were on him, refusing to budge until they heard the answer. All of them would hear that Erik was yielding and give himself to their King.

He took a deep breath. “I yield, my King. I will… I will mate with you and give you the kittens that you desire to rule your kingdom.”

The crowd cheered as they heard Erik’s promise. Erik closed his eyes, hoping to block them out. He wanted to crawl into a hole and never see the light of day. A small part of him was grateful that T’Challa would bring him to his den and hide him away from everyone.

T’Challa let out a pleased purr. “Lock them up.”

Erik opened his eyes. “But you said—”

“I said that I wouldn’t kill them. I didn’t say anything about not locking them away. They still deserved to be punished.” T’Challa cooed softly at Erik’s dejected look. “Do not worry, my pet. When our ritual is over, I will set them free and they will not be hurt.”

Erik should have known that this would happen. T’Challa was good at turning things around in his favor. He always had been. And Erik had no choice but to accept his fate. He turned his face away as T’Challa walked around the breeding bench. His cock grazed Erik’s arm and he swallowed hard.

How? How could the King still be so hard after all that had happened?

He gasped as he felt T’Challa press against him. His barbed cock was pressing against his hole. In seconds, it would fill and stretch him open. Erik tried one last time to break free from the breeding bench and get away from T’Challa. But the King held onto him fast, gripping him by the back of his head.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

Erik’s mouth dropped open, but the words were unable to leave him. T’Challa’s dick pierced through him, the barbs of his dick stroking along his walls. The King didn’t stop until they were flushed together. Erik’s legs shook as he felt T’Challa filling him up. It felt like he could feel his cock at the back of his throat. He couldn’t handle the length that filled him. It was just… _too much._

“Oh… You feel so good,” T’Challa muttered. He leaned forward and kissed along Erik’s shoulders and neck. “You’re going to enjoying this, my love.”

Erik squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to block out his own senses.

The King fucked him wildly, slamming into him with all his strength. After chasing down omegas, his instincts had gone wild. All that filled him was the desire to mate. He wanted to fill his chosen mate with his kittens. T’Challa wanted to have an omega completely full of his kittens so that Wakanda could have more heirs for the future. And Erik was perfect for that—he would give Wakanda the right heirs to rule over their land.

They would be perfect.

Erik gritted his teeth to keep himself from moaning. He didn’t want T’Challa to know how much he enjoyed it—no, how much his _body_ enjoyed it.

Every part of him screamed that he didn’t want this, that it was wrong. His body was telling a different story. He could feel how much his hole was leaking. His own instincts were telling him to breed, breed, _breed._ It wanted nothing more than for T’Challa to fill him up. And at the same time, he wanted to get as far away as possible.

T’Challa groaned. “You’re so perfect, my little omega—nice and tight, and so pliant beneath me.” His hand roamed up Erik’s body and toyed with his chest. He was already imagining them nice and plump, filled with milk to feed his children. “You’re going to look so beautiful pregnant with my kittens…”

With a moan, Erik squeezed his eyes tightly. He didn’t want such a thing to happen but that wasn’t something he could control. Even now, he could feel the barbs of T’Challa’s dick stroking his walls, pleasing his body and his omega instincts. Each press of the barbs against his sensitive walls urged Erik to break and give in. His legs shook as he tried to refrain from giving him. He didn’t want to give T’Challa any satisfaction.

But his senses were overloading.

The smell of musk and lust in the air; the sounds of others mating; the smell of T’Challa above him, filling him up with every thrust.

Something small broke in Erik but it was enough.

Erik arched his back, willing T’Challa to thrust deeper inside him. That small action had the King purring. His hand moved up Erik’s body to grip him at his shoulder. He thrust even harder into his chosen omega, making sure that he felt every inch of his dick. Erik’s eyes rolled to the back of his head with each thrust. His body yearned for more even if he couldn’t get more than what he was already given. But he wanted more, more, _more._

“King T’Challa,” Erik whined.

“You’re so different like this, my little omega. I’m not sure which side I like more—the fiery side of you or the side of you that looks so beautiful beneath me.”

Erik would give him both if he asked. He would fight T’Challa back and spread his legs for him when he was worked up. If he asked, Erik would give him his kittens, even if a saner part of him screamed to stop and reminded him that he would hate this tomorrow.

He couldn’t, though. Erik loved all this so _much._

A whimper escaped him when he felt T’Challa grab his cock. He wanted to feel it all over his dick, but the King was content with pressing his thumb against the tip. Erik feared he would lose the rest of himself if he didn’t get more pleasure.

“Will you be a good omega for me if I let one of your hands go?” T’Challa asked. His thrusts had become shallow, hitting in Erik deep but not nearly as fast. Erik wasn’t sure which he hated more—the lack of speed or the lack of touch around his cock.

“I-I will,” Erik whined. He peeled his eyes open to look at T’Challa. “Please let me touch myself.”

T’Challa purred. He pressed in _deep_ and groaned at how Erik moaned for him. He leaned forward and undid one of the straps around Erik’s hand. The others watching close by warned him that it would be a good idea, but he paid them no mind.

The moment his hand was free, Erik reached between his legs and stroked himself. He timed it with T’Challa’s thrusts, increasing his pleasure. It all felt so good. His legs were shaking with how amazing it all felt. T’Challa whispered in his ear about all that he was going to do to him. The part of Erik that screamed for this all to stop was smothered by the half of him that _wanted_ all that he was promised. He loved the way the barbs of T’Challa’s cock was pressing against his walls.

The way his balls tightened and pulled up into his body was a dead-giveaway about how close Erik was. He tried to spread his legs wider to get more of T’Challa’s dick in him.

He came first, splattering against his hand and the breeding bench. Erik tightened around T’Challa, forcing him to stop fucking for a moment. To T’Challa, the tightness was amazing. He feared that if he moved too quickly that he would blow his load. What he wanted was to draw this out, he wanted Erik to feel his cock and _enjoy_ his cum when he finally filled him up.

T’Challa counted to three before fucking Erik again. His tightness was perfectly wrapped around his cock and he wanted to fuck it over, and over, and over, and _over_ again.

“Do you feel my cock, my sweet omega?” T’Challa moaned in Erik’s ear. “You’ll never spend a day without it inside you. I’ll fuck you until you’re filled with my kittens and then I’ll fill you again and _again.”_

Erik’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He wished his body would stop screaming for this. This entire time that he had tried to pretend to be a different omega, and it was far from the truth. No matter how much he tried, Erik could never escape his omega instincts. They were in his DNA with no chance of escape.

“P-please…” Erik whispered. “Please fill me up with your kittens, my King…”

T’Challa grinned. He nibbled Erik’s ear. “Do not worry, my omega. I will make sure it happens.”

He thrust three more times into Erik until he finally came, filling his omega up. T’Challa tilted his head to the sky and snarled as he did so. Erik’s legs shook as he was filled up. He could feel how _hot_ it was, coating his insides. A disgusted groan left him as cum slipped out from his ass and down his thighs. He wanted a bath so badly, but T’Challa wasn’t done with him. T’Challa continued to thrust harder and harder into him, making sure that his cum was deep in Erik’s body.

Erik wanted this to stop—he _needed_ this to stop.

But it didn’t because T’Challa wasn’t done yet.

He felt the puncture before he realized what was happening. When things finally clicked into place, Erik screamed. T’Challa growled as he kept a firm grip on Erik’s mating mark with his teeth, just above where his collar met his skin. His senses were completely overfilled with T’Challa’s smell and presence. He could feel how rapidly his heart was racing from the change. All at once he could feel what his parents had once said, how overwhelming it was to be mated by one another.

A feeling that should have felt amazing felt completely dirty.

The crowd cheering finally reached his ears. He looked out at everyone as they cheered and cheered for T’Challa and his new mate. They enjoyed everything that happened.

“The ritual is complete!” Ramonda announced to the crowd. “My son’s mate has been chosen and bred thoroughly. In a few moons time, we shall learn if he was a suitable omega for our King.”

T’Challa chuckled. “Believe me, mother—he will be.”

Erik was going to _despise_ his life for the next few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's one thing I always feel confident about doing, it's prey/predator + ABO fics. I love doing them and I can't _stop_
> 
> Check out my links down below! If you check out my twitter, you'll get to see snippets or threads of things I'm working on or what I'm interested in. ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Perversionsao3) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
